The Story Of Lily and James
by TotalCowGirl
Summary: This is just a story about Lily and James with them coming together and having Harry. This is my first fanfiction.


I just got my latter to Hogwarts. It's nerve racking to think, that me Lily Evans is a witch. Petunia is not very happy on our most recent discovery, but I just think she's jealous. A while back I talked with this boy, Severus, all of his family are wizards. Petunia is scared of him but I think he's nice.

I have my bags packed and mum and dad are dropping me off at plat form 9¾. We did not find it out first, so it was a good thing that we got there early. Just about then I saw Severus, he walked up to me. "Hi, looking for the platform?" he asked me.

I shyly nodded my head and he lead me to it. I gave my parents hugs good bye, and promised them that I would write every week, telling them all about my newly found life that I am to embrace.

Severus and I found ourselves a seat on the train. I decided that I would go ahead and get my robes on. As I was walking back I saw that cute boy that was goofing around with a few others. I wonder if I will ever get the chance to get to know them. I took my seat back by Severus. He told me all about what Hogwarts would be like.

When we got to the castle this huge man by the name of Hagrid took us to the castle by boat. It is a very peculiar thing, nothing like I have ever seen before. The space was beautiful. Severus seeing the look on my face snickered, "I told you so." he whispered into my ear.

I laughed. We got into the castle they called all of us first years up to be placed into our houses. There are four houses. Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. The professor who's name I believe to be McGonagall called my name. I walked up and sat on the stool. She placed the sorting hat on my head. It's the oddest thing that hat is. It talks! Have you ever seen a hat that talks? I know that this is a first for me. Only after a second, "Gryffindor!" he called out. The Gryffindor table started to clap. I went and sat down by someone that had already been called.

A little while later after we ad been sorted out I learned that Severus was not in my house. He is in Slytherin. The cute boy and his friends that I had seen earlier on the train and his friends were in my house, and were sitting next to me. When the feast began I turned to him, "Hi. My name is Lily Evans." I informed him.

He smiled at me, with food in his mouth. "James Potter." he introduced himself. He swallowed the food in his mouth. "These are my friends, "Remus," the boy smiled and shook my hand. "Serious, he's a shape shifter, a dog!" he commented after telling my his name. Serious too smiled and shook my hand.

Before James got a chance to introduce the other boy he rolled his eyes, "James I think we can introduce ourselves." he said lolling his eyes at James. "My name is Wormtail. I'm also a shape shifter, a rat. Not the most appealing of things but it does come in handy." he informed me with a wink.

We all started talking about ourselves and our family. I learned that Serious is the first one in his family who hasn't been in Slytherin, "And I'm am _very_ happy about that." he added as he was telling me about his family. All pure bloods. That means that all of his family are wizards.

It was the end of the night. They were calling us out to take us to our rooms where our things had already been placed. The prefect was telling us all of these things that we needed to remembers that I felt like I needed to take notes. "Be careful of the staircase they like to move." and with that, our staircase did not move, but one near by did. It did not look quite right, nor safe.

* * *

><p>When it was time for us to part James looked at me, "I'll save you a seat at breakfast." he informed me as he left for the boys corridors. As I watched him leave I could definitely see us spending a lot of time together, but I can't help but think that I am disappointed that Severus isn't in the same house as I.<p>

I quickly learned how everything works around here. I just wish that I could learn where everything is. James and I have become very close friends. The same with Remus, Serious, and Wormtail. Severus and I are friends, although people are very confused as to why I even give him the time of day. They all think he is some weirdo, but to me he is truly sweet.

Quickly have I learned that James and his friends are pranksters and trouble makers. It's only a short time into the year and every single one of them have already gotten detention. I do not participate in these pranks, I in fact try to get them to stop all of the non sense.

This is how it when until the holidays when most of us went home to spent time with our families. Serious and Severus stayed behind, but from the description that I got about their families I did not blame them. I happily went home to my family to tell them about everything. It just isn't the same in the letters.

When I spotted mum and dad and ran to them and gave them a big hug. "Hello darling! How was it?" they asked me as we walked to the car where Petunia was sitting with her arms crossed.

With a big smiled on my face "It's been great! I've made lodes of friends, and all of my teachers love me!" I informed then, then I looked to Petunia sitting down in my seat, "What's wrong with you?" I asked her seeing the disgusted look on her face.

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me like it was obvious. "If you have to ask you wouldn't understand." she said letting acid leak into her voice.

"Now, now Petunia. Let's be nice. Lily is only here for a few weeks, and we need to make the best of it." dad said. Apparently there is something going on that I am missing. What it is, I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with me.

Confused I looked around, "What does that mean?" I asked Petunia for she hadn't looked at me yet, she just looked out the window. What did I do? I wrote often, maybe not ever week like I had promised but I did write.

She looked at me for the first time. "Oh never mind. _You_ wouldn't understand." she said and looked back out the window.

The rest of the ride home was silent. When we got home Petunia stormed off to her room. I watched her run off, "She just jealous, don't mind her." they comforted me, but sadly it wasn't much comfort.

We made our way to the kitchen for lunch. As we sat down to eat, "Now honey, you must tell us everything!" mum said taking a bite.

I smiled and told then of all of the houses, and the ghosts to go with them, and the ceiling in the great hall looking like the nights sky, the moving stair cases, all of the teachers. I told them of all of my friends. I told them how much I loved it there.

Over the course of the holiday mum and I did a _lot_ of shopping to get me ready for the rest of the year at Hogwarts. I oh so wish that Petunia would have come with us, but I'm afraid that there is a permanent wedge shoved in-between us but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to stop trying to find out why she now hates me so.

* * *

><p>The rest of the year went by the same way as the first part of the year. I couldn't help but realize that Petunia hadn't written me. Not once. There has to be something there. There has to be some reason why she hates me so. She's been like this ever since I got my letter to Hogwarts.<p>

The years went by, the best years of my life, Petunia hating me or not. It is now the beginning of our fifth year. It's the end of the day and James and I are studying together. He looked at me, looking… off. "Lily would you like to go out with me?" he asked me looking over his book.

This question caught me off guard. "Umm, let me think about it." I told him not quite sure how to think about this. I mean he's sweet and everything, but he torments Severus so. I hate that he does that.

I went roaming to sort out my thoughts. Yes I've dreamed about this for years but I never thought that it would actually happen. He is nice… to me. To Severus I'm afraid not-so-much, but Severus would forgive me, right? I mean we're just friends. Surely he would.

The next morning at breakfast to took a seat next to James and smiled at the tired look on his face. "I have an answer to your question." I informed him a smiled forming in my face.

He raised one eyebrow. "Oh really? Well me let me here it." he said joy playing in his eyes, for he knows what I am about to say.

"My answer is yes." I informed him leaning over to give him a hug and kiss his cheek.

Once I got some free time I most definitely started writing a letter to home telling all about my past days events to mum and Petunia. I know Petunia could probably care less, but I want her to know that she is still in my thoughts.

I sent the letter and went to meet my boyfriend in the common room to help him with his homework. We got through _The History of Magic_, but that he started to loose focus in our studies. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on the lips. It felt… right. I loved it. I kissed him back.

When we pulled away I could tell he felt the same way about the kiss. "That was wicked!" he whispered to himself as he recollected himself to what we were doing.

Before we could get back to our work I heard Serious whistle from the other corner of the room. I looked up at him, "You'd better get a room!" he commented teasing us.

I laughed at him, "Oh yeah?" I asked and gave James another kiss, this one full of passion, and James was as full into it as I was. It was amazing!

Within a few days mum had replied to my letter. She told me how happy she was for me and that she was glad that I found someone. She also went on to say how Petunia had recently gotten a boyfriend, his name was Vernon. She said that he was a lot like Petunia, and not in such a way but they were a good fit for each other. I told James about this and all he did was laugh, having remembered all of the stories I've told him about Petunia.

Summer time rolled around and before heading home, my parents and James' parents, and of course James and I are going for tea together so we can all 'meet' each other.

When we got off of the train I gave Ramous, Serious, and Wormmy hugs before taking James' hand and walking to our families. "Mum! Dad!" I said as we got into arms distance. I gave them hugs and we all did our introductions before leaving for tea.

Tea went perfectly, well, a whole lot better than I imagined it! Luckily Petunia wasn't there to ruin everything for me. She was off with her boyfriend at some museum, normally I would be wanting to go with them, but it was a museum specializing in artwork of death. Not on my top ten things to see before I die.

When we got home Petunia was in the parlor sitting nearly on top of a guy who looked the description of her boyfriend Vernon. Plump, and almost annoyed at everything accept Petunia, because what he looked at her his face almost softened. Which looked to-be a rare occurrence.

"Petunia! Hi! How are you?" I asked being nice giving her a hug from her unmoving body. It's worth a try, who knows she might soften up after a while with her boyfriend here.

…Or the opposite. The entire summer she did not say one word to me but "Stop talking to me!" after two weeks of my being home for the summer. Now Why she couldn't have humored me I have know idea, but I did as she wished for the time being to try to get on her good side, with I'm beginning to this is an impossible job to do, considering that she has barley said a word to me in the last five years, but this summer has been the worst of that all with her.

Keeping in touch with the person I'd rather be with James wrote me about how Serious had ran away from home, he couldn't bear it there anymore, and came to stay with the Potters. A place that he, and I are always welcomed, is how he put it in so many words. It's good to know that I don't **have** to stay here at home.

I want to while a can though. Dads' health is failing and we don't know how much longer he has. Mum isn't doing too well either. I'm worried about leaving them for soo long, but it makes me feel better that Petunia is there with them. If she wasn't I don't know what I would do.

* * *

><p>Our sixth year went by without a hitch. It was honestly one of my best years yet. James and I are still going strong, and I am very glad about that! Severus and I don't talk much anymore though. I do, truly feel bad about that. All of the teachers like me, Professor Slughorn like me the best I think. In a good way he singles me out from the rest of the class, saying how well I've done. It makes me feel nice.<p>

Now that our sixth year is over though, I don't want to go home. I want to stay here with James, and my friends. I have a feeling that they feel the same way. For we hardly left each others sight, and when James and I were snogging they didn't even tease us. They always tease us!

Holding hands James and I walked over to our parents. It didn't look like James' parents are doing to great either. I didn't run to them as I normally do. I just held James' hand and we took our time walking over to them for we wouldn't be able to see each other all summer.

When we got closer to them to my surprise Petunia and Vernon were there. Once we got to them James as I let go of each other's hands and kissed. "I love you." I told him before looking to my parents.

He kissed yet again and whispered into my ear "I love you too. I'll write you." he informed me and looked to his parents giving them hugs. "Hey, mum, dad!" he commented as they let him go.

I looked to my own family that looks to be falling apart at the seems for when I gave mum a hug I noticed that Petunia was wearing a ring on her left hand third finger. I gave dad a hug. "Hey mum, hey dad! And Petunia is that a ring I see?" I questioned pointing to her finger.

Her face turned a scarlet red. "Yes Vernon and I got married this spring. Mum insisted that we come pick you up, but don't expect us to stay. We have better things to do than humor the freak of the family." she said in a bitter voice.

Mum looked at her in astonishment "Petunia! Don't you talk to your sister like that!" she said in a scolding voice. I hadn't heard that voice since before I left for Hogwarts, for when ever I was there she was happy to see me and Petunia spent most of her time in her room or gone. It was an uneasy feeling hearing that voice.

"No, mum it's alright. If she wants to be bitter to me she can. Although I have know idea why." I stated. I have never known why my sister hates me so. I honestly think it started out as jealousy, but I don't think that, that is it anymore.

Petunia looked me in the eye for the first time in three years. "You got up and left us in a second! Then you start hanging around with freaks! Hell, you were even snogging one just there!" she yelled in my face getting flustered.

Waiting a moment regaining my composure, "Why didn't you say anything? I wrote you every week just like mum and dad for three years! Not one letter did I get back from you!" I shouted at her and walked towards the car, and waited for the rest to catch up.

As I walked away heard mum mutter, "Look what you done! You've ruined the little time we get to spend with her!" In my seat I turned around and saw mum wiping tears away from her face.

Mum and dad nearly treated me like royalty to make up for my sister who I have yet to see again since they picked me up. I try to do all that I can to help mum and dad, but they wont let me do much. They claim that I'm on vacation and that I need to rest.

* * *

><p>Mum and dad dropped me off at the same old place, and I met James there. He looked the same as I. Now wanting to leave our parents alone, but also glad that we are going back, home, to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is more of a home than anywhere else, that is for sure.<p>

That night after dinner James and I were going on a walk, catching up on what happened while we were at home. We stopped under a tree. He pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I know this might sound just a little bit crazy but, Lily, will you marry me?" he asked kneeling.

Tears came to my eyes. "Yes!" I said as soon as I could control myself. He stood up and we hugged and kissed. Enjoying the moment that I dreamed about my entire life.

We walked back into the school, ring on my finger, hand-in-hand and our head in the clouds. We caught up to the rest of the boys. "Oh, look here guys! I see a ring on Lily's finger!" Sirius commented happily pointing to my hand.

Remus took my hand to see the ring, "Wow James! Look at that rock!" he commented giving James a high-five. I laughed at them. I don't want this moment to end! It's too perfect, but we have to go to bed much to our disappointment.

The happiness lasted for the rest of the week, but that Saturday changed everything. James and I walked, holding hands, to the breakfast table. "Morning." they said eyes glued to the 'Daily Profit'.

"Well what has your attention?" I asked seeing that it was important because I have only seen them so absorbed in one thing in all of the time I've known then Quitiage, and never with anything that involved reading, that is for sure.

Wormmy looked up, "There have been multiple murders, all by some one who calls himself 'Voldimort' and his followers who he calls 'Death Eaters'." he informed James and me. His face, as were us all's was pitch white, that is for sure.

That was only the beginning of a horrible day. When the post came I got a letter from dad. As I read the words tears came down my face. Mum had passed away yesterday. I had thought that dad would have gone first, but not mum.

James saw that I was crying from what the letter said and now what was going on. I gave him the letter to read. He didn't say a word he just gave me a hug and let me cry. "It's alright." he whispered into my ear.

"Lily? What's wrong?" he asked seeing that I am not one to cry over just anything. Honestly I hardly ever cry. Never have, and he knew that. Remus gave me the same look. Worrmy just stared off into space though.

I wiped the tears from my eyes for then to right away be replaced. "My mother passed away." I whispered getting up and walking away with James at my heels, having lost my appetite.

* * *

><p>So I left Hogwarts for the rest of the week. Even though James wasn't family they let him come with me. I think that because I was in no fit condition to be traveling by myself, and dad isn't either. I won't be surprised if he goes soon. I just hope he gets the chance to walk me down the isle.<p>

Petunia met me at the train station. Not sating a word she just led us to the car. Same goes for the car ride. Silent. Not a word. Finally I had to break the science. "How did it happen?" I asked her in almost a whisper. James put his arm around me and I leaned my head on him.

She took a sharp inward breath, and from the mirror she was fighting back tears. "She went into a depression and gave herself an overdose of her medicine which killed her in her sleep." she informed me. Now tears were running down her face, as were mine.

We pulled into the drive and dad was sitting at the window, talking on the phone arranging the funeral tears running down his face. When he saw me his eyes brightened and he smiled at me. When he put down the phone he put his frail arms around me and held my tight. "Hello darling." he said looking at me.

I smiled at him. "Hi daddy…. Before I say anything else I thought you should know…. I'm getting married." I informed trying to lightened the mood.

"What? You're marrying one of _them?_" she yelled cursing under her breath and had a break down to which Vernon came from down stairs to settle her down.

I looked apologetically to James. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. Dad looked at Petunia very mad. "You know it's all of toughs out bursts that made your mother kill herself!" dad said harshly to her. He then looked to me with a happy look in his eyes. "Congratulations to the both of you! Don't mind her James. She's always been like that." he comforted us and he walked away with a determined look in his eye. He is going to live to walk me down the isle. I can feel it.

When Petunia composed herself she informed James that he would have to sleep on the sofa because all of the rooms were filled by family, most of them which I haven't seen since before I went to Hogwarts. They never came to visit when I was home. Or just haven't come to visit.

The week was a long sad one, and both James and were both glad to go back to Hogwarts. I helped James get caught up on his school work. It wasn't much of a problem for me though, I had already done most of my work before leaving.

* * *

><p>The end of the year was near and we are making wedding plans. It isn't going to be too big of a wedding, all of our friends are going to be there. I felt a twinge of guilt when I gave him his invitation to the wedding. He kept a happy face for me and said he was happy for me.<p>

To busy with all of the wedding plans We didn't think much about us leaving Hogwarts for the last time. We just kind of left. I mean sure we said good-bye to all of our friends, but it was just like we were going to see them in a few weeks, not that the this, or the wedding might be the last time that we see them. There were some girls that were crying. I'm sure someday I'll have my good long cry about leaving Hogwarts but that day is not today.

It's the wedding day and tears are coming to my eyes. This is really it. After almost a year of being engaged I am really getting married. Dad is going to walk me down the isle. I saw him earlier, and it looks-to-be that walking me might be the last thing that he does. He does not look good at all, but he has his mind dead on set on this which is the only thing keeping him here with us and not with mom.

After our honning moon I got the horrible news that dad had passed away. Two weeks later James's parents passed. It was sad times for a little while, but we were still as happy as could be. James and I together, still with all of our old friends.

* * *

><p>Two months after James's parents we found out that we were pregnant. We were over thrilled! That night we were laying in bed I was thinking about the past few years together. "All of this time has gone by too fast. Did you hear Sirius yesterday? I war is coming to us!" I told James, worried.<p>

He held me closer, "We're prepared. Everything will turn out fine." he reassured me for the tenth time today. We're one of the good ones, and all of us are in hiding until it's time of war, which, I'm afraid is coming way too soon. I just hope I doesn't affect my baby.

Morning came and the five of us gathered up into the kitchen, "Lily and I have some good news." James announced with pride in his voice, excited for what we are about to tell them.

They looked at us with interest, hoping it had something to do with Voldimort, hoping that it would be someone defeated him. We all wish that. "We're two months pregnant!" I announced. For a split second I saw their faces drop for it was not the news that they had been hoping.

Then they realized what I had told them, and they gathered around us giving us hugs. "I have to admit that I'm surprised it's so soon. Or maybe that your already so far along!" Remus informed us with a laugh.

It's true it is weird that we are starting a family during a war that we don't even know if we're going to live through, but I can't help but be happy. Even if it is in dark times. "I know that it isn't exactly ideal considering the situation, but we're happy!" James stated. I couldn't have said it better myself.

I stayed inside for the most part, it wasn't safe for anyone to go out. I just didn't as a precaution for the baby. We learned yesterday, the only day that I've been out in two weeks, that we are having a baby. I am so happy! We have started to think about names now. We've decided that it's going to be either Harry, or Henry. Then his middle name is going to be after his dad, James.

* * *

><p>Harry is due any time now and I am reclining in my chair waiting for Sirius to bring me a sandwich, for James has to be at a meeting about Voldimorts whereabouts.<p>

By the end of the day James and I had our baby boy. We were thrilled, but it irked in the back of our minds that within a year You-know-who, who we call him now, is going to be here and will fight us. He's gathering up followers.

Harry's first Christmas was sweet, only James and I were able to be there due to the circumstances. Sirius got Harry a broom, and now we are having to take the ordainments off of the tree so he doesn't break them all with his broom.

It was his first birthday, again just the three of us. I know that the end is near, and we are most likely not going to live through everything, but I will make sure that my baby will survive, and I will spend the rest of my life doing just that.

The night came and James and I both knew what was to come. Wormtail came by earlier, hew has been acting odd and James and I have our suspensions about what is going on with him, and we don't like what we see.

"Go up stairs with Harry." James ordered, setting his wand down and sitting on the could. I gave him one last kiss and ran upstairs. I set Harry in his crib.

I heard explosions and _him_ come in. I screamed and hollered for him not to hurt Harry and kill me instead. I heard the fateful words, and I drpped dead, with Harry's cries ringing in my ears.


End file.
